The present disclosure relates to a method and system for computer implemented assessment responsive to a problem submission. For instance, the present disclosure relates to receiving a problem statement about a software application by a software provider or manufacturer, or a support team (e.g., a support group, help desk, or customer service), and generating a priority of the problem for a customer.
Typically, a user of a software application, whether used for an individual or by a corporate entity, can contact a support team (e.g., help desk) when a problem occurs with the software application. The problem can reflect a defect in the software application. It is often difficult for a support team to identify how a particular problem or defect can impact customers and users, and their respective organization if applicable. It also can be difficult for a user to assess the potential impact of a problem in their own organization. For instance, a user may not be aware of the extent of use of a product, or aware of plan to roll out an alternative product.
For example, a user can inform a support team for a software application of an issue or problem, and request assistance in resolving the issue. The resolution can require a significant amount of time for the customer or user, especially when the user or customer is relying on the software application for uses important to their business. Improvements are desirable to improve the user/customer experience (e.g., response time) when experiencing an issue or problem with a product. For example, improvements are desirable in responsiveness to a service call when a customer submits a problem to a support group for a product.